muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet posters (Scandecor)
Scandecor made the first series of Muppet posters, which were very popular when The Muppet Show was in production. The series began in 1976 with a shot of the first season Muppet Show cast, followed by 1977 posters for Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear, the "Pigs in Space" cast, and Miss Piggy in a karate outfit proclaiming "Pig Power". These four 1977 posters all include the phrase "The Muppet Show Presents", or -- in the case of "Pig Power" -- "Miss Piggy appears courtesy of The Muppet Show. Some of the images in this early set of posters were also used on notebooks and folders by Stuart Hall, and the Pigs in Space poster was also used on the Pigs in Space lunchbox. In 1978, Scandecor also sold a special Muppet Show stage door poster that was packaged in a tube. This image was reissued in 1986, with a "Jim Henson's Muppet Show" logo at the top left. File:Muppet_Show_poster-X3.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' 1976 Image:Poster-Electric-Mayhem.jpg|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem" 1977 File:Scandecor_1977_poster_kermit_fozzie.jpg|"Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear" 1977 File:Sppp.jpg|"Pig Power" 1977 File:Scandecor_pigs_in_space_poster.jpg|"Pigs in Space" 1977 Image:Stagedoorposter1986.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage door 1978 (1986 reissue) In 1979 and 1980, with the release of The Muppet Movie and Miss Piggy's rapid rise to fame, Scandecor published four "Pig Dreams" posters, using images from The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980. There were also three Muppet Movie posters -- Kermit riding a bicycle, Miss Piggy as Miss Bogen County Beauty Pageant queen, and Kermit and Fozzie in the car, "movin' right along. Scandecor also published a new Muppet Show cast poster which reflected the still-growing interest in the show. Instead of featuring eight characters, as in the original cast poster, the new poster includes more than 75 different puppets, with lots of secondary characters for devoted fans to spot. This poster also had a couple of variants, which added and removed some characters. Image:Poster piggy 1979.jpg|Miss Piggy's boudoir 1979 Image:Poster-Miss-Piggy-Bike.jpg|Bike Dream 1979 Image:Swingdreamposter.jpg|Swing Dream 1979 Scandecor_1980_miss_piggy_king_kong_pig_dream_ape_poster.jpg|Going Ape 1980 Image:Goingforarideposter.jpg|Going for a Ride 1979 Image:Beautycontestposter.jpg|Beauty Contest Miss Piggy 1979 File:Kfposter.jpg|"Movin' Right Along" Kermit and Fozzie in The Muppet Movie 1979 Image:TheMuppetShowPoster-AllBalconies-(1979)-small.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (two balconies, monsters) 1979 Image:Tms poster 2.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (single balcony, monsters) 1980 Image:Tms poster 3.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' stage (single balcony, no background monsters) In 1981, Scandecor released some posters based on The Miss Piggy Cover Girl Fantasy Calendar, which pictured Miss Piggy on magazine covers. Scandecor also released posters based on the Muppets' new movie, The Great Muppet Caper. There were several more Muppet posters released in the early to mid-80s. Image:SportsIllustrated.jpg|''Sports Illustrated'' 1981 Image:Poster-Cosmopolitan.jpg|"Cosmopolitan" 1981 scandecor 1981 piggy dressing room poster 1.jpg|Miss Piggy's dressing room 1981 scandecor 1981 piggy dressing room poster 2.jpg scandecor 1981 piggy dressing room poster 3.jpg scandecor 1981 piggy dressing room poster 4.jpg Image:Happinesshotelposter.jpg|Happiness Hotel 1981 scandecor 1982 born to be stunning poster.jpg|"Born to Be Stunning" 1982 scandecor want woman.jpg|"Want Woman" 1982 Image:Poster-Muppet-Labs.jpg|"Another Day, Another Lab" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Paper Products Category:Posters